


Fatal Promise

by Last_Narcissus



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, BLACKPINK (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Betrayal, Blackmail, Doctor Jeon Wonwoo, Drama, Family Drama, Investigations, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Police, References to Drugs, Revenge, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Wen Jun Hui | Jun-centric, Yoon Jeonghan-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Narcissus/pseuds/Last_Narcissus
Summary: Wonwoo had everything he always wanted. A handsome, loving husband and companion, Wen Junhui; a studious, affectionate and hard-working son, Chan, besides the dream job as a family doctor at Seoul's most requested clinic. However, he saw his dream life crumble before his eyes when he began to suspect that his husband was cheating on him. In the midst of all the chaos and his quest for revenge, Wonwoo finds an ally, a refuge, named Kim Mingyu.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 4





	Fatal Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, what's up? Let me introduce myself first, my name it's Victor, i'm brazilian boy and this is my first time posting on Ao3. So, Fatal Promise is my first Seventeen fanfic (second of my life) and I've already posted on other platforms in my original language (portuguese) but I decided to venture out and post here too. I'm working with a friend in translation so sorry for any mistake. I made a trailer from fanfic, haven't posted yet but I will, and I'll make an English version of it or subtitles on youtube. The history is inspired by a K-drama, but with many other elements and narratives, I hope you enjoy, good read  
> (i'll leave my twitter in the end notes)

  1. **Mistrust**



** ❧  ** ** Jeon ** **** ** Wonwoo ** ** ☙  **

_ " _ _ When _ __ _ each _ __ _ one _ _ looks  _ _ only _ __ _ at _ __ _ his _ __ _ own _ __ _ interests _ __ _ and _ __ _ forgets _ __ _ the _ __ _ other _ _...  _ _ the _ __ _ union _ __ _ is _ __ _ doomed _ __ _ to _ __ _ disaster _ _ " _ ** \- Rufo  **

The  alarm clock rang 6:00h  a.m ,  waking up Wonwoo and Junhui ,  his husband . It  was a  special day ,  Jeon was so happy to have his husband back in  his arms . The  brunette was the first to get up ,  going to the bathroom to make  his morning sanitations ,  while Wen  was still  lazy in  bed slowly awakening.

It  was 2040,  society evolved a  lot ,  not only in  terms of technology ,  but also in  several social  issues , like  machism ,  racism ,  xenophobia and homophobia. Even the  fight against poverty improved considerably .

South Korea  gradually adapted to this new world;  things that were seen as  unnatural in  the past were much more  accepted or minimally respected today.

In  the midst of this modern Korean  society ,  Wonwoo managed to arrange a  homoafetive marriage of almost ten years with Junhui .  They had a  young and healthy eight years old son who came  from artificial  insemination ,  called Chan,  who is also affectionaly called Dino, a  nickname given by his father Jun.

Wonwoo looked in  the mirror and thought how lucky he was . He  had the husband of his dreams and an intelligent and loving son. He  loved his job as a general  practitioner ,  not for  the status  and fame he got for  being one of the best in Seoul,  but for  helping people , for  saving lives . 

Many couples complained that the fire disappeared after many years of marriage ,  however ,  this is not what happened between him and his husband .  Last night was rainy and cold for  nature ,  but hot  and warm in  bed when Jun surprised him arriving from a trip. 

_ Everything _ __ _ around _ _ me  _ _ was _ __ _ perfect _ _. _ With this thought ,  Wonwoo left the bathroom ,  returning to the room and seeing that his husband was in  exactly the same place, lying in the bed. 

" Goodmorning love ,  I'm a  little late.”

“ Good morning . Hey, come here” Junhui opened  his arms lazily ,  asking for a  morning affection that was attended by Won ,  who then surrounded his arms around his husband's neck ,  leaving a  brief kiss on his lips . 

Jun ,  trying to take  advantage of the situation ,  lowered his hands to his husband's ass ,  groping it,  but being scolded by him ,  not wanting this kind of touch right now. 

“ Hey , stop it,  it's morning !  Yesterday night was enough ,  wasn’t it?  If you keep this up you'll be late too,  today is your day to take Dino  to school .”  Wonwoo said animatedly ,  pulling his hands away from his husband while he got up . “ To cheer you up ,  I'll make  you a  cup of coffee.”

While Jun grumbled asking for more  affection to get out  of bed ,  Wonwoo noticed the mess the room was made of with his clothes and those of the brownish scattered all over  the room ,  remitting the warm night they  had . 

Then ,  he began to put them away ,  leaving his husband's favorite overcoat at last .  When he picked up this piece of clothing ,  an object fell from it;  bent down to catch it  up ,  verifying that it  was a  lip balm from  the brand AfterHeart .

“I  bought one for  myself recently on the trip ,  because the weather was very dry and cold .”  Junhui justified ,  by looking at the object in his  husband's hands . 

Wonwoo passed the lip balm in  his hand ,  inhaling the different scent and watching its  coloring . It  was slightly reddish and smelly of red fruits . Lip balms  and makeup are common in Korea,  not only for  the LGBTQI+  community ,  but also among straight  men ;  so he didn't even care about it,  after all it  was just any beauty product .  While he was going to keep the object at the bedside ,  the brunette said in a  relaxed way : 

“I  didn't feel the red fruit flavor  yesterday when ...  You know .”  Wonwoo was referring to the warm kiss and everything else they did.

“ Yesterday I  didn't used , it  was raining remember ? It  was supposed to be tasteless ,  but as I  can't speak Japanese I  took the first one I saw.”

They both laughed briefly at Junhui's comment . Light  and relaxed moments like  this warmed his  morning and remembered how much he loved his husband .

“ I'm going to prepare  the breakfast ,  i'll wait for  you downstairs.” Said Wonwoo, giving his  husband another kiss on his lips and leaving the room to prepare  the meal .

** ❧ ღ ☙  **

“I  hate math a  lot ”  said Chan  frustrated ,  taking his hot chocolate  while doing his homework on the kitchen counter . 

“ You can't hate math .  It's an important subject ,  not only for  your future,  but for  the whole high  school and university entrance  exams " It  was Wonwoo's day to do  the housework . He  was putting the dirty dishes and cutlery in  the dishwasher at the same time as  the good memories  of the year he did this exams invaded his mind. 

He  had always been a hard- working boy,  especially when he came  of age  and felt his vocation for medicine. He  couldn't pass the vestibular for  family problems and nervousness at the time  of the exam ;  however ,  after a  lot of personal effort working alone for  part time  to bank his course and studying in  his spare time,  Wonwoo got the much dreamed approval in  the first place of Seoul  National University . 

“ This is not true ,  dad Jun also hates math and had a future” He  counter-argumented . Chan  loved to mirror himself in  his other father.

From an early age Chan  had been raised with an open mind  and always accepted and supported his parents . Some  boring situations have already happened at his school , like some  parents of students didn't want their son to play with him  just because he had two gay  parents ,  which only showed that ,  despite the advance of society ,  there would always be conservators and prejudiced people .

As  the relationship they had with their son was always based on a  good dialogue,  they showed that who would lose in  the end were the other children who didn't play  with Chan  because he was a  wonderful ,  intelligent ,  playful and creative boy.  Besides teaching that there was nothing wrong with his parents ' marital  relationship . 

Dino  had an artistic line that he pulled from Junhui ,  who was the editor  and chief of the fashion magazine  Promise ,  which was once the largest magazine in  the country.  However ,  nowadays ,  due to other social media  that have advanced so much among young people and the general  public ,  few people still follow  his magazine. 

“He  may not be as  good as  you in  math and nature science Won ,  but he may be creative and visionary that not even I.”  Jun winked at his son supporting him for  not liking these areas of knowledge, as  he arrived from his room ,  joining his family .

“It  may even be .  Creativity is good ,  but if he doesn't know the basics of these disciplines,  how will he show  creativity and his visionary way ?  Our son is very privileged with all the education we can provide him , I  didn't have this luck to grow in  life as  he will have.” Wonwoo gave  an accusing look  to Junhui who was encouraging this behavior for  their son.

“ You're right baby, as  always .”  Agreed Jun ,  understanding the message and taking a break  from his coffee drink to send a  kiss to his husband ,  relieving the atmosphere between them . 

Dino  sighed frustrated to be alone now in  the battle against math and its  thousands of formulas  that were useless to him .  Wonwoo found that gesture a  cute one ,  he loved his son more  than anything ;  so when he finished removing and drying the dishes ,  he went to him and left a  kiss on his head . 

“ It's okay  to have a hard time,  we all do,  but don't give up , okay?  Dad loves you a  lot .”  Wonwo run his fingers through Chan  hair gently before walking away to the door . “ Now i'm going to work ,  see you later.”

“Hey!” called  Junhui ,  again extending his arms ,  asking for  affection .  _ As I  _ _ love _ __ _ this _ __ _ man _ _ , _ Wonwoo thought ,  going to hug him before left . 

“ We are  not as  young as  we were then .”  Wonwoo was looking at the 3D  picture of their first date,  while he was in  the arms of his beloved . The  event took place in 2024 in a drive-in cinema  that became popular  again after the 2020  pandemic . In  the shining image ,  they were in a loop holding  hands ,  smiles and kisses . “ We were so beautiful , I look too  old and ugly now?”

“ We are still  beautiful ,  my love .  And you look more  beautiful with age, like a  good wine.” Junhui  was staring at the picture Wonwoo was referring to ,  then changing his attention to your husband's face. 

“ That's nonsense .” Said,  getting suspicious about the compliment.  When Jun gave many compliments it  was because something was wrong .

The doctor unveiled his hug, ready to leave when he was stopped again.

“ Wait ,  put this on .”  Junhui approached him again ,  putting on his scarf that he wore on the trip around his neck . “It  was raining last night ,  so it must  be cold out there.”

“ How about you?” 

They kissed one last time  before going to work ,  listening to Chan make a  funny and disgusted sound of seeing his parents kissing , making  them laugh .

His family was everything to Wonwoo. He loved them unconditionally.

** ❧ ღ ☙ **

Wonwoo and Junhui wedding anniversary was near and on the way to the clinic where worked , his neighbor  and best friend  Jeon Miyeon called to hear about the event .

They had met through Jun who thought that maybe they were relatives because they carried the same surname and created a  friendship right away .  Since that day ,  they have never disagreed .  Miyeon even influenced them to live close  by ,  which only increased their friendship. 

This woman was responsible for making Wonwoo's dream come true, giving her womb to generate Chan. In the insemination, they used 1 ovum fertilized by Won and 2 others by Jun, until today it is a mystery of who really is his biological father. 

However ,  they didn't care about that ,  after all, father is the one who cares and they raised their son together .  Miyeon also participated in  the creation of Chan,  staying with him just for  herself some  days of the week or simply taking care of him the afternoons when Wonwoo and Junhui went out  to work and the boy  had no class. 

It  was a  nice conversation with his best friend. In  the conversation ,  Miyeon commented that she returned from a  trip to Jeju  Island with her husband and by the tone of her voice  after Won asked how the marriage was going , it  seemed they were having problems with him .

Her life wasnone of  his business,  and if she didn't feel comfortable talking about it,  that's okay,  so he respected her poorly told lie.

When he arrived at the clinic ,  gave good morning to all the people met on the way ,  until intercepted in  the corridor on the way to his room by Joshua,  his best friend  who works as a  gynecologist in  the same place . The  brownish man crossed his arms together with those of Won and began to walk side by side. 

“ Did you see how actor Jeonghan was hot in  these pictures at the airport yesterday ?  They say that besides being handsome ,  tasty ,  kissing well and being good in  bed ,  he has a  great floral smell.”

Wonwoo tried to avoid a  laugh ,  but could not . 

“I  don't follow  the world  of famous people very much ,  and was also very busy yesterday.” 

Joshua analyzed it from top to bottom and remark:

“Hm...  your skin is fine,  you came in  smiling in a  friendly way and you're smelling good ,  this can only mean one thing :  your husband came  back from a trip.” 

“How  did you know?” 

“I  noticed how much oxytocin you seem to have in  your system.  That means you're very happy and in  love ,  you probably went back to the honeymoon stage and had one of those nights .” Replied Joshua,  with a  playful smile on his lips and an insinuating look. 

“Dr. Joshua, please. we're at  work ”  Wonwoo ,  shamed ,  looked around to see if anyone heard what he had said ,  scolding him .

“ There's no  reason why we should have such a  formality and give me a break. I  wanted to be as  good as  you are,  I'm sexually frustrated .”  Murmured ,  before leaving to his office, making Wonwoo laugh. 

Wonwoo already inside the room next to the his friend’s one ,  turned on the lights by clapping his hands . He  took off  his brown overcoat and his scarf , feeling  the scent impregnated by the accessory that his husband had lent him. It  was a  strong floral  cologne never felt in  another piece of his husband's clothing . 

Wonwoo missed the scent for a few seconds, but realized that he could have simply changed cologne on the trip and ended up putting the accessory on the rack and wearing his coat when suddenly noticed a strand of hair on the scarf. 

Took the thread  and analyzed the backlight , it  was a  brown shade much lighter than his and longer too. The  shade was almost a  caramel . It  could be anybody's long hair size ,  but it  certainly wasn't his, that  was freshly shaved in  machine three . 

A  huge flea started growing on his head .  Wonwoo might have been a bit  naive ,  but was not dumb .  First the lip balm, and then the smell in the  scarf and now the hair string .

While attending his patients ,  Wonwoo was getting more  and more  distracted still  judging the sudden  hairline and all the other events that led to his mistrust . 

_ Whose _ __ _ damn _ __ _ hair _ __ _ is _ __ _ that _ _?  _

Took a  deep breath ,  going back to his original  posture . At  that moment he had to be professional,  was still in  his job that he loved so much and needed to help  his patients in what was  necessary .

After attending some  patients , still  slightly distracted ,  another patient of many years of Won entered the room and arrived placing an invitation on the doctor's table. It had  the address of a  cocktail of an abstract  and futuristic art exhibition that would happen in  two days .

“Dr.  Won ,  how long ! I  missed you so much ! Look  at this invitation ,  you have to go,  is a  very special event for me.” Said Cho Mina,  with a  receptive smile on her  lips .

Wonwoo took a  few seconds to respond because was watching her recent hair color. The  caramel tint and the length of her hair looked like  the thread  found on her scarf earlier . 

“Oh  yes ,  it's been a  long time  since your last appointment .  Thanks for  the invitation ,  but I'm not sure if I'll have time  to go  to your event.” Wonwoo's heartbeat  started to accelerate . 

_ Would _ __ _ she _ __ _ be _ __ _ the _ __ _ person _ __ _ who _ __ _ meets _ __ _ my _ __ _ husband _ _? _

“ What do  you mean ,  Dr ?  You '  re my favorite doctor ,  you advised me  to overcome my menopause and the death  of my old husband ,  besides helping me  rebuild my self- esteem .  You told me  to look for  something I  can fall in  love with and I  found painting , art.  Please ,  it's a  very important event ,  you were very special for it  to take place.”

Wonwoo was no  longer able to control himself and laughed dry. He shouldn't lose his  posture in  the office  and he wouldn't ,  but that didn't stop  him from asking :

“ Your hair and your clothes have changed a  lot since your last appointment ,  don't you think, Mina?”

The  woman laughed embarrassed at his comment ,  taking it as a  compliment while smoothing her highlights . 

“For me,  if someone wants to live young ,  they need a  love that makes  them feel that way . I  think it  was worthwhile to change my style a  lot ,  after all I  changed for  the better .  Today I'm having a  little more  fun ,  if you know what I mean.” Mina  gave a  little indiscreet wink to the doctor in front  of you . 

Wonwoo was not believing what Mina  said .  Couldn't identify if had any indirect tone in  her speech  because his blood was pulsing in  his veins .  Before ommitted any madness ,  Won got up from the table and said as serene as  he could : 

" Well as  apparently you came  here only by invitation , I  suppose you '  re in  very good health .  Don't think you need me  anymore as  much as  before ,  so I'll see you in a  next appointment .  Can you tell the reception desk for  the next patient to come in, please?”

“ Of course , Dr.  But I  hope to see you at the exhibition!  Have a  nice day .” Mina  got up and waved before leaving the room . 

Wonwoo took a  deep breath ,  controlling his mind  and inner patience and faced the straind of  hair again. Mentally repeated  his dear mantra  while another patient did not enter the room . 

_ I  _ _ want _ _ , I  _ _ can _ _ , I  _ _ get _ _ it.  _

** ❧ ღ ☙ **

After the hard  day at work ,  Wonwoo went to pick up his son Chan  at school .  Already there ,  he felt that he was starting to freak out  because he was analyzing the hair of all the mothers and  fathers who came  to pick up their children at school .  Many had the color  caramel and the exact length of the hair . He  was going crazy .

" Dad ” Called Chan, running as  he approached with a  stunning smile on his lips .

“ How nice that you arrived son, come on.” Wonwoo gave a  kiss on his forehead and together they started walking slowly to the parking  lot .

“I  knew today at school that in  the camp we will sleep outdoors in a  tent !  Isn't that awesome ?!” Chan  showed his contagious smile , making  his father laugh with his excitement. “Are you  sure Dad Jun will be able to go? Are  you absolutely sure ? 

“ Of course he will . He  promised not to schedule  anything to go  to this event with you.” Wonwoo  managed to spot  the car a  few meters away . 

“He  promised to go  last year and in  the year before too,  then something came  up at the last second and he didn't go.”  There was something in  Chan's voice, like a  mixture of sadness and frustration . “ What if it  happens again this year ?  What if he misses  and leaves me  alone there ? I  don't think I  can trust him.”

“ Junhui will take  you to camp this year , no  matter what happens ,  so don't think about it.  Put a  nice smile back and tell me more  about the camp.” Answered, unlocking  the car. 

When they were about to enter and Chan  was going to say something about the event ,  they heard a  call near a  person . 

“Sir!” A  woman with a  nice smile on her face,  approached them next to a boy  who appeared to be her son. “Hello,  how are  you ?"

The  woman in  her thirties and the boy  made a short  bow while Wonwoo looked at the anesthetized scene . The  first thing focused on was her hair color. It  was caramel like  the hair he had found ,  looking the same length too. 

“ Don't you recognize me? I  am Kim  Jisoo . I  was Mr. Wen  Junhui's assistant director at Promise Magazine.”

Before answering her ,  Wonwoo returned her glance one last time  at Jisoo's hair tone and the kid  next to her. 

“Ah... Of course .  We've met before ,  right ?  Possibly at one of Promise's annual events . I  think I  remember you .” It  was really hard  not to remember a  woman like  Jisoo ,  she had a  unique beauty that would easily give to be a  model .  However ,  she was different from the time  he met her a  few years ago.” I think  your hairstyle was shorter and with another color  at that time.

“Yes, it  was . I  had a  very lifeless hair ,  didn't take  care of me like I do  nowadays .  And about the length , I  wear extensions . It looks real,  doesn't it?” Jisoo  laughed slightly in a  nice way , making  Wonwoo also return the laugh for  education .

“ Have you lived in  this neighborhood for a  long time?  I've never seen you here or at any parent-teacher conferences.”

“I  recently enrolled my son in  this school because it  is closer to work ,  but Mr. Wen  Junhui didn't tell you ? I  went back to work as  his personal secretary over a  year ago.”

“Ah... Are  you his assistant?” Wonwoo  decided to lie,  trying to pass on a  conception that knew about his husband having a  personal secretary . 

_ What _ _ do  _ _ you _ __ _ mean _ __ _ he _ __ _ has _ _ a  _ _ private _ __ _ secretary _ _? I  _ _ thought _ __ _ he _ __ _ cut _ __ _ Promise _ __ _ funds _ _ for  _ _ the _ __ _ crisis _ _ in  _ _ the _ _ sector. _

“Yes, I  don't know if you know ,  but I  raise my son alone ,  so it  was hard  to continue  working at the magazine. At  that time I  had just gotten divorced and it  was a  lot of pressure for me.  However ,  about a  year ago , I  met Mr. Wen  Junhui by chance  and told him about my situation , as a  good boss,  he understood what I  experienced and rehired me as a  personal assistant . I  am very grateful for  everything he did to me.  And since the work at the magazine  ends at 5pm, I  can pick up my son from school.”

“At 5:00 p.m.?” Asked, trying  to disguise the tone of indignation in  his voice. 

“Yes,  he always leaves work at 5  pm sharp.” 

Wonwoo felt his blood freezing . 

_ If _ __ _ Jun's _ __ _ work _ __ _ finishes _ __ _ at _ _ 5pm  _ _ and _ __ _ he _ __ _ gets _ _ home  _ _ at _ _ 8pm,  _ _ what _ _ does  _ _ he _ _ do for 3 hours  _ _ free _ __ _ every _ _ single  _ _ day _ _? _

**Author's Note:**

> Wonwoo is paranoid? Did Junhui betray him? If yes, with whom? I hope you enjoyed it, until the next chapter with Mingyu's first appearance, see you soon  
> Twitter Tag: #FatalPromiseWM  
> https://twitter.com/last_narcissus  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0NDBPuYFyoOmkvv0i51AG3


End file.
